O Alvorecer de uma Era
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Kagome precisa aceitar a cruel realidade que Kaede expõe a ela. A última batalha pela Jóia de Quatro Almas acontece. Como Kagome continuará a viver? O que o futuro a reserva? Leia e comente! História se passa durante o anime. Kagome pov. COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Os personagens de Inu Yasha pertencem apenas a sua autora.**

**Espero que gostem desta fic... É minha primeira fic de Inu Yasha, é narrada por Kagome e ocorre ao final do anime com ****possíveis alterações com o mesmo**** Peço desculpas de antemão se o que imagino para a fic se distancie muito do anime.**

** Sem mais delongas, a fic.**

Algo – narração.

"Algo" – fala.

**Alvorecer de uma Era**

**Prólogo**

**Vila de Vovó Kaede crepúsculo**

Acabamos de chegar à vila de Vovó Kaede. Foram longos dias de viagem e a ansiedade está crescente em nosso grupo, afinal a última batalha pela Jóia de Quatro Almas logo acontecerá. Às vezes me pergunto se estamos fazendo a coisa certa... Se a Jóia foi feita a partir da batalha, não seria melhor que ela fosse destruída? Mas como destruí-la?

"Mal posso acreditar que estamos novamente aqui... Onde tudo começou..." Nós observamos o sol se pondo por trás da vila, iluminando calidamente as casas e a árvore sagrada. Me pergunto o que Naraku pretende ao se instalar aqui por perto?

"A última batalha se aproxima Kagome, devemos todos descansar."

Miroku ultimamente está muito mais maduro, seria influência de Sango? Miroku não tem mais tentado se aproximar dela nos últimos dias, se bem que não tenho ouvido muito a voz dela ultimamente... Talvez seja a presença de Kohaku que tenha deixado Miroku assim...

"Finalmente chegaram queridas crianças!" Vovó Kaede se aproxima de nós "Demoraram mais do que imaginei... Venham, há uma casa pronta para recebê-los"

Fico um pouco para trás enquanto vejo meus amigos seguindo Vovó Kaede. Cada um deles parece perdido em pensamentos. Sango e Kohaku estão conversando entre si, Miroku e Shippou conversam com Vovó Kaede, e Inu Yasha está em profundo silêncio. Os acompanho imaginando que esteja lembrando-se do passado, de Kikyo, da traição de Naraku... Todos os meus queridos amigos sofrem por conta de Naraku. Chegou o momento de colocar um fim nesta triste história!

Paramos em frente a uma grande casa, o fogo já está acesso e torna o ambiente cálido e aconchegante.

"Esta casa foi preparada para recebê-los, sintam-se à vontade." Vovó Kaede é sempre tão gentil conosco... Provavelmente ela já sabe que o final se aproxima.

Cada um se aconchega em um lado da casa e começa a se preparar para dormir. Sango e Kohaku saem juntos para passear. Eles têm estado conversando constantemente, creio que Sango estava sentindo muito a falta do irmão.

"Kagome, poderia me acompanhar? Há algo que precisa saber..."

"Tudo bem Vovó Kaede."

Estranho... Vovó Kaede nunca foi de mistérios, por que agora age assim? Ela me guia até o templo da vila.

"Kagome, o que tenho a dizer é algo muito importante e que você deve prestar muita atenção."

"Vovó Kaede, assim a senhora me assusta!"

As palavras que se seguiram deixaram-me paralisada. Não sabia o que dizer. Por quê? Por que agora? Justo agora que lutaremos a última batalha... Justo agora que eu... Senti meus olhos arderem em lágrimas, mas não permiti que se libertassem de seu cárcere.

"Tudo bem Vovó Kaede... Eu compreendo..."

O que mais poderia falar? Dizer que não aceitaria? Que lutaria contra isso? Não... Eu sei que a culpa não é dela...

"Querida criança... Eu procurei formas, textos, profecias... Eu queria evitar isso... Porém..."

"Vovó Kaede, a senhora é muito boa para mim... Sou grata. Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem." Não fale assim Vovó Kaede... Não desta forma... Eu ficarei bem...

"Minha querida, vá descansar... Sinto muito por ter lhe informado, mas você precisava saber..."

"Obrigada, vou descansar agora... Boa noite Vovó Kaede"

O que se seguiu me parece distante, quase um sonho... Lembro-me de ter saído do templo sozinha, sem saber para onde ia, lembro-me de ter encontrado Sango conversando com Kohaku e lembro-me de ter caído no chão e chorado ao contar o que aconteceu enquanto estive com Vovó Kaede.

Ouvi passos e senti alguém me abraçando, ao levantar o rosto vi Kohaku ao meu lado. Lembro de tê-lo ouvido sussurrar.

"Eu... realmente gostaria de tê-la conhecido antes..."

Suas doces palavras me fizeram chorar mais ainda. Vi-o deixar meu lado e fazer uma reverência a mim e a sua irmã.

"Vou deixá-las a sós... Boa noite Kagome, boa noite minha irmã."

Kohaku nos deixa e sinto Sango sentar-se ao meu lado. Não consegui dizer nada a ele. As lágrimas haviam cessado, mas o vazio perdurava.

"A noite está bela hoje, não acha Kagome?"

Sango estava olhando as estrelas, eu não conseguia decifrar sua expressão. Como a noite poderia estar bela depois do que descobri?

"Sabe, Kagome, as estrelas continuam a brilhar mesmo depois de uma tempestade terrível..."

Permaneço em silêncio... Não sei o que dizer, não sei o que ela quer dizer.

"Às vezes precisamos ser como as estrelas e brilhar mesmo depois das mais tristes notícias..."

Sango... Você sempre cuidou de mim nas nossas aventuras... Sempre se preocupou comigo... Sinto as lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto.

"Porém também podemos fraquejar e chorar... Você pode fraquejar Kagome, você, como as estrelas, não está sozinha... Eu estou aqui."

Agora eu entendo... Estamos aqui para nos apoiarmos... Eu a abraço e choro como uma criança, até adormecer. Não me lembro de nada além disso...

Apenas sei que no dia seguinte fomos ao local onde Naraku havia se instalado.

**N/A: E então? Aqui está o prólogo da Fanfic: Alvorecer de uma Era!**

**Sei que é pouco, mas é apenas o prólogo. Farei o possível para terminar o mais rápido possível esta Fic.**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Críticas, sugestões e elogios, por favor, leiam e ****comentem!**

**Obrigada pela paciência!**

**Bye-bye.**

**PS: Maninha, essa fic é pra você!**


	2. Trágico Anoitecer

**Disclaimer: Não possuo nada além da minha imaginação... o resto pertence à autora.**

**N/A: E então segue-se o primeiro capítulo! Fiquei pensando com meus botões: será que as pessoas gostaram? E qual não é a minha surpresa quando eu recebo um comentário! \o/ (É pouco, mas é isso que importa... XD).**

**Sem mais delongas, a fic.**

Algo – narração.

"Algo" – fala.

_Algo – _lembrança.

**Alvorecer de uma Era**

**Capítulo 1 – Trágico Anoitecer**

**Vila dos Exterminadores, entardecer.**

A viagem até a vila dos exterminadores foi bem rápida... Nunca pensei que chegaríamos em apenas dois dias... E novamente me sinto dentro de um sonho... Não... Definitivamente estou dentro de um pesadelo!

Lutamos contra Naraku e foi uma batalha difícil, porém conseguimos vencê-lo ao final. Quando finalmente nos vemos vitoriosos sobre ele percebemos outro corpo no caído ao chão.

"_KOHAKU!" Miroku foi quem o viu primeiro._

_Kohaku havia caído com Naraku._

"_Sango! O Kohaku...!"_

_Nosso desespero é palpável, porém Sango permanece calma._

"_... eu sei..."_

_Mal consegui distinguir sua voz em meio a tanto barulho... Todos corríamos para ver o que havia acontecido com o jovem exterminador._

"_Mas o Kohaku..."_

_Eu nunca havia a visto tão bela e tão triste. Enquanto se encaminhava para o local onde Kohaku descansava, eu pude ver toda a sua força... Ao alcançar o irmão ela se ajoelha ao seu lado e passa a mão em seu rosto. As lágrimas desciam pela face... Não dela, mas minha._

"_Ele... está morto?" Não consigo acreditar nisso! Ele estava tão bem ontem! O que houve?!_

"_Sim Kagome... Ele está morto..." Minha querida amiga permanece em silêncio por alguns segundos nos quais sua tristeza era perceptível. "Ele está morto há muito tempo..."_

"_Sango...? Você está bem?"_

Com certeza foi algo que nos chocou, afinal como ela pôde se manter tão calma? Nem imagino o que eu sentiria se fosse com Souta...

Após isso ela apenas pediu para que eu a esperasse, disse que iria voltar para a vila dos exterminadores para sepultar o irmão e que logo voltaria... Como se nós fôssemos deixá-la ir sozinha.

E agora estamos aqui, na casa principal da vila, ou o que restou dela... Sango está fora acompanhada por Kirara... Elas estão se despedindo de todos... Sua família está aqui agora... Era o mínimo que poderíamos fazer por ela: tirá-los do terreno de Naraku.

"Vocês não acham estranho ela não ter chorado?"

Sim Inu Yasha... É estranho, mas ela deve ter seus motivos...

"Apenas gostaria de entender..."

"Entender o que, Miroku?"

"O que ela quis dizer com 'eu sei'... Não sei quanto a vocês, mas a morte de Kohaku me foi inesperada..."

"Claro que foi inesperada! Aquele pirralho estava muito bem antes da batalha!"

Será...? Será que foi assim tão inesperado? Pensando bem... Ele me disse que gostaria de ter me conhecido antes...

_**Instantes antes da batalha começar, enquanto Inu Yasha trocava insultos com Naraku**_

"_Você deve ser forte minha irmã!"_

"_... Eu serei querido irmão... Eu serei!"_

"... sabiam...!"

Os três olham para mim, afinal eu estava quieta enquanto especulavam.

"Eles... sabiam..."

"Mas como?!"

"Sim... Nós sabíamos..."

A súbita entrada de Sango nos deixou exaltados. Desde quando estava ali?

Ela se senta no local de importância da sala de sua casa.

"Como assim sabiam?"

Ela olhava Miroku e Inu Yasha com calma e paciência. Seu rosto estava seco, por que não derrama nenhuma lágrima?

"Kagome... Você se lembra da noite em que conversou com a senhora Kaede?"

Não quero falar sobre isso! Sinto meus olhos querendo se encher de lágrimas, mas não permito. Não posso permitir.

"Sim..."

"Foi naquela noite que Kohaku assumiu para mim que sua vida estava vinculada à vida de Naraku."

Novamente somos tomados pelo choque.

"Como assim?! Aquele maldito do Naraku...!"

"Inu Yasha... Se acalme. Deixe Sango terminar de nos explicar..."

Realmente Miroku está mais maduro... Shippou se aninha em meus braços.

"Assim que Kohaku se provou inocente e se uniu ao nosso grupo eu vinha me perguntando o que Naraku poderia ter feito a ele. Quando conversávamos eu tentava descobrir o que Kohaku estava escondendo de nós... Ele é meu irmão, eu sabia que estava escondendo algo."

Ela faz uma pausa enquanto passa o olhar pela casa semi-destruída... Estará se lembrando de sua infância ao lado do irmão? Ou será que se lembra da traição de Naraku?

"Mas mesmo enquanto eu perguntava, ele fingia que nada aconteceu que ele estava livre... Ele tinha medo de que eu não tivesse coragem de destruir Naraku caso eu soubesse da verdade..."

Nova pausa... Então quer dizer que Naraku ainda tramou para tentar se salvar... Graças aos céus ele foi derrotado! Ele também foi enganado, mas mesmo assim... Como pôde?!

"No dia anterior à nossa batalha... Kohaku não conseguiu mais se conter... Chamou-me para conversar e chorou em meus braços como costumava fazer quando pequeno... Contou-me que Naraku havia prolongado sua vida apenas para atar as duas almas, transformou-o em uma continuação de si... E que ambos iriam morrer se Naraku perecesse..."

Novas lágrimas... Sango... Sua vida tem sido tão sofrida! Você merece a felicidade!

"Não... Por favor... Eu estou bem..."

O que...? Vejo Miroku voltar a se sentar... Será que ele fez menção de abraçá-la?

"E o que você disse?"

"Eu disse que estava tudo bem... Que ele não iria sofrer... Que o que ele presenciou na noite da morte dos nossos companheiros... Da morte de nosso pai foi muito pior... Pedi perdão a ele... Disse que não poderia permitir que outra tragédia como a nossa acontecesse..."

Ela respira fundo e suspira... Um suspiro dolorido... Eu olho nossos companheiros... Miroku e Inu Yasha estão paralisados, Shippou não consegue parar de chorar e eu... Eu não sei o que fazer...

Sango olha para sua companheira... Kirara deita em seu colo e Sango sorri.

"Ele então parou de chorar... Abraçou-me fortemente e pediu que eu prometesse uma coisa... Prometi a ele que não sofreria novamente com sua morte... Não direi que não foi um choque vê-lo caindo, mas..."

"Ele já não sofre mais..."

"Sim... Agora sinto que meu dever foi cumprido... Meus companheiros... Meus amigos... Meu irmão e... Meu pai agora podem descansar em paz... Estão em um local abençoado."

"Ah... Sango...!"

Shippou abraça Sango que sorri para o nosso pequeno companheiro de viagem.

"Fique bem! Eu gosto muito de você!"

"Não é só ele Sango..."

Miroku...? Você realmente vai se declarar...? É óbvio que vocês se amam! Sango... Miroku... Vocês merecem ser felizes! Todos vocês!

"Sango... Eu realmente a amo... Será que poderia conceder-me a honra de tê-la como esposa?"

Típico... Mas... Vocês merecem...! Sinto um sorriso brotar em meus lábios.

"Ah... Miroku... Eu não sei se devo..."

"Por que diz isso Sango?!"

"Todos se machucam ao meu redor..."

Sem me preocupar em quebrar o clima entre os dois afasto a mão de Miroku enquanto abraço minha amiga. Sussurro em seu ouvido de modo a apenas ela escutar.

"Lembra do que me disse depois que Kohaku nos deixou naquela clareira? Sango... Você merece a felicidade...! Nós... Estaremos com você!"

Sinto o abraço dela apertado, um soluço... No momento seguinte ela se joga em Miroku e chora... Se chora pelo Kohaku, pelo pedido de casamento, pela nossa vitória ou... por mim... Eu não sei... Mas sei que ao menos esses dois serão felizes.

A Lua logo nascerá... Sem dúvida nenhuma estamos em um local abençoado... As estrelas aqui estão com um brilho tão bonito...

"Kagome...!"

"Sim Inu Yasha?"

"Por que está chorando?"

Eu sei... Sei que não devia chorar... Sei que eles vão se preocupar... Mas não posso mais esconder... Preciso contar a eles...

"Sei que é um tanto abrupto... Mas preciso contar algo a você... A todos vocês..."

Volto para a casa e me sento ao lado de Sango, ela pega a minha mão... Sim... Eu vou precisar de apoio para falar... Não consigo levantar os olhos para Inu Yasha...

"Inu Yasha... Eu... Não poderei continuar nessa Era..."

**N/A: Wah! Mais um capítulo terminado! (COMO ASSIM MAIS UM? ESSE É O PRIMEIRO, SUA TOLA!) Enfim... Espero que tenham gostado! E sim! Eu A-D-O-R-O terminar os capítulos deixando uma leve pergunta para o próximo... He He He... (Por favor... não me matem! TTTT) Os agradecimentos deste capítulo vão para: Lu², amigo! Obrigada por dar o seu parecer acerca da fic! Carol aka-neko, obrigada pelo comentário! Farei o possível para continuar com os uploads o mais rápido possível! E é claro, para minha maninha Kagome! Maninha... Espero que goste!**

**E por hoje é só! Até a próxima pessoal!**

**E lembrem-se! R&R! xD**


	3. Aurora Solitária

**Disclaimer: Não possuo nada além da minha imaginação... o resto pertence à autora.**

**N/A: E então, após longa pausa (por favor não me matem... TT.TT), segue-se o segundo capítulo! **

**Sem mais delongas, a fic.**

Algo – narração.

"Algo" – fala.

_Algo – _lembrança.

**Algo** – localização.

**

* * *

**

Alvorecer de uma Era 

**Capítulo 2 – Aurora Solitária**

**Ao lado do Poço Come-Ossos, meio-dia.**

"Kagome... vamos sentir falta de você..."

Pela primeira vez em dias meu rosto está seco. As lágrimas, antes constantes, não embaçam minha visão. Ao menos não hoje...

"Eu também vou sentir falta de vocês... Nunca vou esquecê-los..."

Braços me envolvem com carinho, palavras são ditas, sentimentos expostos e parece que sou apenas uma espectadora. Não parece ser verdade. E ainda assim...

"Kagome, está na hora."

E ainda assim...

"Sim, Vovó Kaede, estou pronta."

E ainda assim os braços que mais quero são aqueles que pendem inertes ao seu lado... Ainda assim o rosto que eu gostaria de ver triste com minha partida é o seu que continua passivo... Ainda assim a voz que eu gostaria de ouvir é a sua que permanece muda...

Mas agora...

Aproximo-me de você e lhe entrego a Jóia. Tenho certeza de que você fará a coisa certa. Mal consigo escutar o meu sussurro de desculpas.

Mas agora...

Minha visão está novamente turva... Ainda assim meu rosto permanece seco, pálido e intocado. Me aproximo do Poço e me preparo para saltar.

Mas agora aqueles braços se esticam em minha direção, lágrimas cascateiam pelo meu rosto e a última coisa que escuto é seu grito desesperado enquanto caio em direção ao meu futuro.

"KAGOME!"

E então... Desperto nesta nova Era... Minha Era...

**Casa dos Higurashi, dois dias após a volta de Kagome, amanhecer.**

"Mamãe, estou saindo!"

"Vá com cuidado querida! E boa aula!"

Preciso voltar à normalidade de minha vida estudantil... Hoje minhas aulas começam em minha nova escola, Tomoeda.

É como se na verdade nada tivesse acontecido! Voltei para esta Era sem meus amigos e não posso nem me dar o luxo de ficar parada... Sei que não posso deixar minha família preocupada... Mas...

_**Vila dos Exterminadores**_

"_Inu Yasha... Eu... Não poderei continuar nessa Era..."_

_A reação de todos foi como imaginei... Todos ficaram indignados, tristes e sem palavras à medida que explicava o que Vovó Kaede havia me dito. Todos... Menos ele..._

_Enquanto explicava a todos que se eu permanecesse na Era do passado tanto passado quanto futuro iriam entrar em colapso e eu não existiria, Inu Yasha apenas se manteve indiferente._

_Nunca havia me sentido tão mal em toda a minha vida... _

E pensar que Inu Yasha acredita que não tentei encontrar outra forma de continuar no passado...

Quando dou por mim já estou na entrada da escola. Bem ao menos o Houjo não estuda aqui... Ele me disse com todas as letras que continuaria na nossa escola.

Tomoeda... Espero que pelo menos esta escola me proporcione bons momentos. Calma ai... Por que não tem ninguém mais entrando na escola? Não me diga que estou... Atrasada!

Onde diabos é a minha sala? Ainda não acredito que estou atrasada no primeiro dia de aula... Vou levar uma repreensão e tanto... Olha a professora...

"Ah... Professora?"

Nossa... Como é bonita.

"Sim?"

"Eu sou a aluna nova. Desculpe-me, acabei me perdendo..."

"Tudo bem, muito prazer sou a professora Mizuki. Vou entrar e logo a chamo para apresentá-la, ok?"

"Claro professora!"

Dizendo isso a professora Mizuki entra na sala me deixando só no corredor.

"Bom dia turma, gostaria de apresentar-lhes uma aluna nova, por favor entre."

Entro na sala e escrevo meu nome na lousa.

"Muito prazer, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi"

"Muito bem, Kagome, pode se sentar."

Me dirijo a uma carteira vazia na segunda fileira no fundo. Percebo que a sala ainda possui cinco carteiras vazias, uma atrás de mim e as outras quatro na minha direita, duas na terceira fileira e duas na quarta fileira.

"Para quem ainda não me conhece, meu nome é Kaho Mizuki, mas podem me chamar de Mizuki."

A aula começa como todas as aulas começam e, como acontece com todo aluno quando uma aula começa, deixei-me levar pelas lembranças de minha volta, de como deixei o passado, deixei meus amigos, deixei...

"Inu Yasha, vejo que você e sua trupe continuam com o hábito de chegar atrasados no primeiro dia de aula"

"E eu vejo que você continua linda como sempre Kaho"

"Muito gentil senhor Miroku, mas dentro da sala de aula eu sou a professora Mizuki, agora se for possível eu agradeceria se vocês se dirigissem aos seus lugares enquanto continuo com minha aula."

Enquanto a turma ria eu não conseguia acreditar que bem ali na minha frente estavam meus queridos amigos.

**

* * *

N/A: Caros parentes, amigos e demais convidados.**

**(Sabe de uma coisa? Eu nunca entendi porque diabos os padres começam a cerimônia de casamento assim... afinal... Se ele citou amigos e parentes, não citou todos os convidados?)**

**Enfim! Aqui está o segundo capítulo da fic Alvorecer de uma Era. Sim, eu sei que demorou e, sim, eu sei que querem me matar, PORÉM eu escrevi, certo? TT.TT**

**Vamos lá aqui está a fic e eu sei que vão querer me matar pelo final dela, mas eu gosto... Fazer o que... (talvez encomendar meu caixão? O.o)**

**Anyways, os agradecimentos deste capítulo vão para:**

**Natalle, Lua de Sangue, eu sei que um dia vai voltar a escrever a sua fic e eu vou poder ajuda-la assim como você me ajudou (e cobra-la assim como você cobrou XD);**

**Carol, aka-neko, preciso agradecer por você prestigiar a minha fic, é muito gentil de sua parte, muito mesmo, muito obrigada;**

**Lu², sua paciência é muito importante para mim, por favor não a perca! XD Preciso de você para me ajudar a lembrar das coisas...**

**Kagome, maninha querida, LEIA E COMENTE A FIC QUE EU ESTOU REESCREVENDO ESPECIALMENTE PRA VOCÊ, BAKA! E lembre-se, eu te amo muito... XD **

**E um beijo especialmente pra você Xuxa! (O.o De onde isso surgiu?)**

**E então pessoal segundo capítulo saindo do forno! Leiam e Comentem!**

**Bissus!!**


	4. Saudoso Dia

**Disclaimer: Não possuo nada além da minha imaginação (e falta de imaginação), os personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi, excluindo-se os nomes que pertencem à CLAMP.**

**N/A: Não, esta fanfic não é um crossover! Eu apenas sou PÉSSIMA para nomes e sempre amei a professora Mizuki! XD**

**Agora, após uma não tão longa pausa, segue-se o terceiro capítulo!**

**Sem mais delongas, a fic.**

Algo – narração.

"Algo" – fala.

_Algo _– lembrança.

**Algo­ **– localização.

**

* * *

**

Alvorecer de uma Era 

**Capítulo 3 – Saudoso Dia.**

**Escola Tomoeda, manhã.**

"E então...? Vão se sentar ou ainda querem dizer algo?"

"Bem pra falar a verdade..."

"Miroku, cale-se e vá se sentar antes que a professora nos mande para a diretoria."

"Sim Miroku, eu escutaria a Ayame, você não quer vê-la com raiva."

Ainda não posso acreditar! Inu Yasha, Miroku e até mesmo Kouga e Ayame! Todos aqui comigo... Eu só posso estar sonhando! Os quatro se aproximam das carteiras vazias ao meu lado e quando vão se sentar Miroku olha para mim e fala algo com Inu Yasha. Aposto que quer um encontro, como sempre...

"Então como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompida pelo meu grupo de arruaceiros favorito, este ano serei sua professora titular..."

Finjo prestar atenção no que a professora está dizendo enquanto escuto a conversa que se segue ao meu lado. Estou tão feliz por estar ao lado de meus queridos amigos...

"Mas que droga! Miroku tá aqui o dinheiro..."

"O que vocês apostaram?"

"Se a Kaho ia ou não continuar a ser nossa professora..."

"Não acredito Kouga! Que desperdício de dinheiro! É claro que ela ia continuar sendo a nossa professora!"

"Eu não achei isso... ainda mais depois do diretor ter nos encontrado no bar..."

"Kouga... O máximo que pode ter acontecido é o diretor ter ficado chateado por não ter sido convidado!"

Enquanto a discussão entre os três continuava, percebo que Inu Yasha permanece em silêncio. Será que ele percebeu que estou escutando a conversa?

"Ei... Inu Yasha? Estamos falando com você..."

"..."

"Ah... Larga de ser imbecil Inu Yasha! Tenho certeza de que a garota nova não morde."

"Kouga... Você sabe que ele não gosta de falar perto de estranhos."

Céus... Até mesmo aqui ele é um anti-social! Bem, creio que isso não pode ser remediado...

"Oras Aya-chan, é simples! Basta nos apresentarmos!"

Miroku e suas idéias mirabolantes. Aposto como Inu Yasha vai querer matá-lo por isso...

"Se fizer isso você será um homem morto!"

"Olá garota nova, meu nome é Ayame e o seu?"

Por essa eu acho que nem o Inu Yasha esperava... Escuto Kouga falar "Essa é minha garota!"

"Meu nome é Kagome, muito prazer."

"Esses são Inu Yasha e Miroku e este aqui é Kouga, meu namorado."

"Muito prazer."

"Ah, como eu seria feliz se vocês aí atrás ao menos me deixassem dar os recados sem interrupções..."

"Desculpe-me professora... Kagome conversamos depois!"

A aula continua sem maiores interrupções, é maravilhoso saber que eles continuam aqui ao meu lado, que eles são tão amigos... Isso me traz lembranças de quando os conheci...

_**Era Feudal**_

_A primeira pessoa que vi quando fui ao passado foi Inu Yasha, ele estava lacrado na árvore sagrada e convenceu-me a libertá-lo. Lembro-me que no princípio nos odiávamos e mal conseguíamos nos olhar de frente. Para falar a verdade creio que ele veio a me odiar quando fragmentei a Jóia sem querer. Claro que o fato de eu me parecer com a mulher que ele amava e que o traiu graças ao Naraku também deve ter ajudado..._

_Miroku, aquele monge tarado que apareceu tentando juntar os fragmentos também, dando em cima de todas as garotas que apareciam na frente dele. Lutava contra Naraku para tentar se salvar da maldição que foi lançada sobre sua família..._

_Sango, minha querida amiga exterminadora de youkais... Enganada pelo Naraku, nos atacou pensando que era tudo culpa do Inu Yasha... Mas que no final entendeu a verdade e se juntou a nós em nossa luta contra aquele malévolo ser._

_E então Kouga apareceu, um youkai completo que se afeiçoou por mim. E isso fez com que Inu Yasha o odiasse muito. Claro que ele também foi enganado pelo Naraku e acabou querendo matar o Inu Yasha._

_E no final... Ayame, também uma youkai-lobo, talvez a única de todos que não foi enganada, traída ou amaldiçoada pelo Naraku..._

_Em cada encontro fomos aprofundando nossos laços e éramos quase uma família quando... Bem... Quando fui obrigada a abandoná-los... Talvez esta tenha sido a última trama de Naraku: me afastar de meus preciosos amigos..._

_Uma pena que a Sango não esteja aqui... Tenho certeza de que um não-monge mas ainda assim tarado iria se apaixonar por ela..._

Ao longe ouço a voz dos três garotos. Parece que a conversa entre eles é importante.

"Não Kouga. Estou dizendo que Battlefield é muito melhor que Counter Strike!"

"Você está louco? Counter Strike é perfeito!"

Ambos se viram para Miroku que está fazendo uma cara muito engraçada, diga-se de passagem.

"Miroku! Diga algo!"

"Ainda prefiro World of Warcraft..."

Nope... Retiro o que disse. É uma conversa absolutamente inútil...

"Incrível..."

Ayame parece bem desapontada com o teor da conversa enquanto se senta atrás de mim.

"Com certeza Ayame..."

"Já disse que Final Fantasy é o melhor de todos os jogos!"

Céus! Até a Ayame? Me pego sorrindo.

"Muito bem... Qual o motivo da discussão agora?"

A professora estava olhando na nossa direção novamente, mas não parecia brava. Ayame sorri e se levanta.

"Sabe o que é professora, essas três pessoas estão discutindo qual o melhor jogo entre Battlefield, Counter Strike e World of Warcraft..."

"Uma ótima e construtiva e discussão..."

"Então eu estava dizendo para a Kagome que eu não concordo com o que eles estão falando, porque todos sabem que Final Fantasy é o melhor jogo de todos os tempos."

E com isso Ayame se sentou como se estivesse apenas respondendo uma pergunta de história ou qualquer outra matéria.

"Bem... Você tem um ponto Ayame. Final Fantasy com certeza é o melhor segmento dos jogos que eu conheço. Lembrando é claro que o Final Fantasy VII é o melhor, ou ao menos o meu favorito..."

Estou pasma... Como pode existir uma professora tão legal assim? Será que não estou sonhando mesmo?

"Ei Ka-chan, não se preocupe com a Kaho, ela é nossa professora a tantos anos que já é nossa amiga, saímos para conversar, ver filmes, jogar e tudo o mais..."

"Bem que eu imaginei algo assim... Ela é muito legal para ser uma professora normal..."

"A verdade é que ela já era nossa amiga antes de entrarmos aqui na Tomoeda... Então já viu como é, né?"

"E vocês quatro sempre foram colegas, sempre foram amigos?"

"Bem eu e o Inu Yasha tivemos nossos problemas no início, mas tudo está certo por agora..."

Então até aqui no futuro o Inu Yasha não se dá com o Kouga...

"E nós estudamos juntos desde... sempre, não?"

"É... Desde que entramos na pré-alfabetização..."

"Tantos anos assim que eu agüento vocês?"

"Você fala assim Inu Yasha, mas nós sabemos que na verdade você nos ama..."

Nossa, que hilário! O Miroku está deixando o Inu Yasha sem graça como ele sempre fez no passado! Só que desta vez não é em relação a mulheres... Tenho que me conter para não rir se não imagina só o que pode acontecer...

Ouve-se batidas na porta e o diretor entra na sala.

"Com sua permissão Kaho."

"Por favor senhor Touya, sinta-se à vontade."

"Bom dia turma, espero que estejam bem e que voltem com toda vontade para os estudos."

"Sim senhor diretor."

"E tenho uma pessoa nova para apresentar para vocês. Por favor, entre senhorita Maehara."

E na porta da sala encontrava-se Sango, bela como sempre.

**

* * *

N/A: Bom dia queridos amigos!**

**Aqui vai o terceiro capítulo da fanfic Alvorecer de uma Era!**

**Bem rápido, não? A verdade é que eu ia esperar pelos reviews do capítulo dois, mas como já escrevi tooooooodo o capítulo estou com preguiça de publicá-lo mais tarde... Afinal, quanto mais rápido eu publicar os capítulos, mais rápido a fic acaba e mais tempo eu vivo! \o/**

**Então... Esse capítulo não tem agradecimentos especiais...**

**E é isso.**

**Ah! Sim, claro... Eu assumo total responsabilidade pela menção de Final Fantasy VII na fanfic. Eu A-M-O FFVII.**

**R&R people!**

**Luv ya!**


	5. Entardecer Melancólico

**Disclaimer: Não possuo nada além da minha imaginação (e falta de imaginação), os personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi, excluindo-se os que pertencem à CLAMP e à Square-enix.**

**N/A: Sim, a fic possui personagens que não são de Inu Yasha.**

**Não, a fic não é um crossover.**

**Gostaria de informar a todos que o Inu Yasha da fic tem a mesma aparência do Inu Yasha na forma humano da Era Feudal. Apenas para deixar isso claro.**

**Neste capítulo participação especial de Tifa Lockhart do Final Fantasy VII.**

**Sem mais delongas, a fic.**

Algo – narração.

"Algo" – fala.

_Algo _– lembrança.

**Algo­ **– localização.

**Alvorecer de uma Era**

**Capítulo 4 – Entardecer Melancólico.**

**Em casa, hora do almoço.**

Ainda não consigo acreditar! Todos, simplesmente todos que conheci no passado estão aqui! Bem que minha mãe tinha razão quando disse que a nova escola me faria bem...

Como imaginei, a Sango continua bela como sempre. E sua presença ainda é marcante...

_**Sala de aula, Escola Tomoeda.**_

"_Por favor, senhorita Maehara, entre."_

_Sango entrou e escreveu seu nome no quadro._

"_Muito prazer, sou Sango Maehara."_

"_Sango pode se sentar atrás de Kagome, ali na segunda fileira."_

_A professora e Sango trocam um sorriso e ela se encaminha a carteira vazia atrás de mim. É perceptível que todos os garotos ficaram maravilhados com sua beleza, afinal, todas as cabeças se viraram para acompanhar o movimento dela. Suas roupas lembram vagamente o quimono que usava no passado._

_Quando se aproximou da carteira, seu olhar pousou em Inu Yasha e ela sorri. Ouço duas vezes o som abafado de um tapa e olho para encontrar a origem do barulho e me deparo com Kouga com a marca de um cascudo e Miroku com um tapa, ambos desferidos por Ayame que não me parecia muito feliz._

_Após a chegada de Sango o diretor se retira e nos encaminhamos para o pátio junto com a professora Mizuki, ao que parece não havia nenhuma matéria para ser repassada para nós. Sango logo se enturmou conosco e até mesmo Inu Yasha conversava com ela, mesmo que com a cara passiva e o olhar distante. Acho que nem mesmo um anti-social resiste aos caprichos dela._

O sorriso que minha mãe me deu quando contei o ocorrido para ela me provou que eu realmente estou bem melhor. Me dirijo ao meu quarto decidida a deixar tudo arrumado para a aula do dia seguinte. É... acho que estou bem até demais, me pego sorrindo, nunca fui tão organizada em relação à escola... Creio que devo tudo isso a eles...

Começo a devanear acerca da manhã quando escuto minha mãe me chamar.

"Kagome! Seus amigos estão aqui!"

"Já vou mamãe!"

Vai ser bom ver as garotas outra vez... Aposto como o Houjo estará com elas.

E qual não é a minha surpresa quando Sango e os outros estão me esperando.

"Mas... é... o que...?"

"Aqui está Sango."

Kouga entrega o dinheiro para Sango. Já estão apostando? O Kouga havia dito que só apostam entre amigos... Acho que ela está mais enturmada do que eu imaginei...

"Longa história, vamos sair?"

Ayame e Miroku estão observando o templo enquanto Inu Yasha está olhando a Árvore Sagrada. Será que ele está sentindo algo? Afinal passou anos aprisionado em seu tronco...

"Vamos a uma sorveteria Ka-chan! Você vem?"

"Claro! Deixe-me falar com minha mãe apenas. Querem entrar?"

"Não, vamos ficar conversando aqui fora."

Subo no meu quarto e pego minha bolsa enquanto falo com minha mãe.

"Kagome, você merece sair! Estou feliz que tenham se reencontrado."

Eu também estou mamãe. Você não pode imaginar o quanto...

Sango está nos guiando a esta sorveteria. Inu Yasha está andando calmamente ao seu lado e às vezes eles trocam olhares e algumas palavras. Fico tão feliz em ver meus amigos todos juntos novamente.

"Uma coisa me impressiona, sabe?"

Algo impressiona você Ayame? O que poderia ser?

"O que é querida?"

"Bem vocês sabem como Inu Yasha é e como ele age quando existem pessoas desconhecidas à nossa volta... Não acha que ele está muito bem ao lado da Sango?"

"Ah, Ayame, eu acho que você está exagerando. Olhe para os dois!"

"É Ayame, é normal o Inu Yasha estar conversando com ela, afinal, quem poderia resistir àquele sorriso?"

"Miroku, evite babar, está bem?"

Realmente eles estão conversando e, ao que parece, íntimos... Mas concordo com Miroku, quem poderia resistir ao sorriso cálido de Sango?

"Ah! Mudando de assunto... Como me encontraram?"

"Ka-chan, pergunte à Sango, foi ela que nos levou até a sua casa."

Oras... A Sango? Como será que ela me encontrou?

"Sango? Posso perguntar como conseguiu descobrir onde eu moro?"

"Bem Kagome, não foi muito difícil, foi só olhar o seu sobrenome."

"Ué... Mas ao que eu saiba não estamos na lista..."

"Não olhei em lista nenhuma. Eu apenas passei muitas vezes por essa parte da cidade e me lembrei do templo dos Higurashi."

"Realmente bem simples... Meu avô iria adorar saber que alguém nos conhece e iria passar horas falando da história do templo, da nossa família, do passado..."

"Mesmo? Quem sabe eu não apareça por lá mais tarde então?"

"Ei! Será que vocês duas poderiam se apressar?"

"E então... Vamos?"

É impressionante como Sango está tão feliz é tão bom estarmos juntas novamente, minha querida irmã...

Eu a sigo enquanto entramos na sorveteria e nos sentamos em uma mesa afastada. Provavelmente Inu Yasha escolheu a mesa, ainda acho que ele poderia tentar ser menos anti-social.

Enquanto tomamos nosso sorvete conversamos sobre muita coisa e sobre o passado de cada um ali. Meu medo era descobrir que Sango era órfã e que seu irmão estava morto, mas logo descubro que na verdade o pai dela é um multimilionário que mora com a esposa na Inglaterra e que ela e o irmão estão morando no Japão para estudarem. Fico feliz que ela não tenha que sofrer como sofreu no passado. Enquanto me lembro de como nos conhecemos e como vivemos na Era feudal escuto um nome que me traz rapidamente de volta à realidade.

"Na Inglaterra eu namorei o filho de um amigo de meu pai, o nome dele era Naraku."

"E ainda estão namorando?"

Miroku está preocupado, é claro, afinal eu acertei quando disse que ele iria se apaixonar por ela.

"Não. Tivemos uma briga quando ele descobriu que eu vinha para o Japão e ele me traiu com uma amiga minha, a Kikyou."

"Uau... Deve ter sido difícil..."

"Bem, na verdade não foi não. Era um namoro forçado e eu sei que Kikyou o amava. E a última notícia que tive deles é que estão absolutamente felizes. Isso é o que importa para mim."

"Em certo ponto você está certa, todos merecem a felicidade..."

Até mesmo Naraku e Kikyou. Fico feliz em saber que eles estão finalmente juntos após todos esses anos.

Continuamos a conversar e após certo tempo vemos que Miroku está com uma cara muito engraçada.

"Ei Miroku."

"O que é Kouga?"

"Qual a graça?"

"Ah lembrei de uma piada. Aliás, Inu Yasha, obrigado por existir."

"Que diabos você está querendo dizer com isso?!"

"É que sem você a piada não existiria..."

"Mas o que...?"

Inu Yasha empalidece ao ver quem se aproxima da mesa. Sesshoumaru com seus cabelos brancos e olhos marcantes, vestindo roupas negras e com uma aparência de metaleiro.

"Olá pirralho."

"O que diabos você...?"

"Ora, ora... Que garotas bonitas estão acompanhando você. Será que meu irmãozinho está crescendo?"

Os garotos começam a rir enquanto Inu Yasha enrubesce. Que impressionante! Parece que Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha têm uma relação normal entre irmãos, nada parecida com a relação que tinham no passado.

"Você também está bonito Sesshoumaru."

"Sango...? É você?"

"Sim! Voltei!"

"Percebe-se. Quando chegou?"

"Cheguei ontem de noite."

Enquanto eles conversam fico imaginando de onde eles se conheciam. Será que Sango e Inu Yasha já...? Não, não... Eles teriam dito alguma coisa. Os outros estão rindo de alguma coisa e quando olho Inu Yasha também acabo rindo. As caras e bocas que ele está fazendo estão hilárias!

"De qualquer forma, amanhã estarei apresentando no pub Seventh Heaven. Vocês querem ir? Posso conseguir uma mesa bem na frente..."

"Eu vou! Adoro ouvi-lo tocar."

Logo estava combinado que todos, incluindo um Inu Yasha muito a contragosto, iríamos ao show da banda de Sesshoumaru. Fomos todos para suas respectivas casas e enquanto eu me arrumava para dormir novamente meu pensamento se voltou para o que Kouga e Ayame tinham dito em relação a Sango e Inu Yasha. Será que eles realmente estão tendo alguma coisa? Esse pensamento me deprime e logo estou dormindo um sono inquieto.

**Em casa após o show.**

Não que eu não esteja feliz em vê-los novamente, mas gostaria de entender o que há entre os dois. Não consigo evitar! Parece que eles têm algo tão especial e íntimo... Meu rosto está manchado novamente com as lágrimas. Não acredito que meu pior pesadelo está acontecendo. Não sei o que fazer! Será que não é tudo apenas uma peça da minha imaginação?

Quem estou tentando enganar... Se não tivessem nada, não agiriam daquela forma... Mas mesmo assim... Será que foi a decisão certa?

_**Seventh Heaven, dez da noite.**_

_O pub tinha uma aparência comum, mas era, com toda certeza, o mais badalado da cidade. E quando nos deparamos com a enorme fila para entrar paramos um pouco afastados._

"_E então, como vamos entrar?"_

"_Você já viu o tamanho daquela fila?!"_

"_Espero que Sesshoumaru não tenha se esquecido de nós..."_

"_Não se preocupem. Tenho certeza que o Sesshy-kun não se esqueceu, não."_

"_Sesshy-kun?"_

_De todos ali presentes, a mais animada era, com certeza, Sango. E Inu Yasha parecia estar a um passo de enlouquecer, ou de assassinar alguém... Chega a ser engraçado a forma como ele está._

"_Por que não falamos com o segurança?"_

_Ayame parecia muito interessada em ir conversar com o segurança e quando o vi entendi perfeitamente o motivo. Ele era lindo! Uma roupa negra, botas, capa vinho, cabelos compridos encimados por uma bandana vinho, e o mais impressionante: olhos maravilhosos de um vermelho com brilho dourado. Ele era respeitado por todos e pela primeira vez vi uma fila sem empurra-empurra, também, ele estava com uma pistola no coldre à mostra._

"_Concordo Aya-chan, vamos lá falar com ele, vamos Ka-chan!"_

_Enquanto nos encaminhávamos em direção a ele nos perguntávamos qual seria seu nome. Resposta respondida por uma mulher também linda que saiu do pub, ela vestia uma roupa negra encimada por um avental estilizado._

"_Vincent. Os convidados do Sesshy já apareceram?"_

"_Não Tifa. Ninguém se identificou."_

_Ao ouvir isso nos aproximamos e Sango falou._

"_Boa noite, nós somos os convidados do Sesshy-kun."_

_Ambos nos olharam e Vincent olhou em uma lista._

"_Seus nomes?"_

"_Sango, Kagome, Ayame, Kouga, Miroku e Inu Yasha."_

"_Muito bem, podem passar."_

_Ele abriu a corrente para que nós passássemos e Tifa nos chama._

"_Venham, vou acompanhá-los até a sua mesa."_

_Enquanto ela nos guia escuto os garotos cochicharem._

"_Agora entendi porque o pub é sempre tão cheio. A garota é linda!"_

"_Eu que o diga Kouga..."_

"_O que quer dizer com isso Ayame?"_

"_Me desculpe, mas o segurança é lindo!"_

_Chegamos a uma mesa bem na frente do palco e quando Tifa nos pergunta o que queremos beber Miroku não resiste._

"_A senhorita não quer se sentar conosco?"_

_Tifa olha por um segundo o rosto dele e se aproxima de nós e fala bem baixinho._

"_Ainda bem que você não me cantou na frente do Vincent. Ele não tem muito senso de humor e a arma está sempre carregada e destravada."_

"_Tifa, não assuste as crianças..."_

"_Ah Sesshy... Você sabe como eu me divirto com isso..."_

_E com isso ela sai para ir buscar os nossos pedidos. Sesshoumaru se senta conosco._

"_Esse pub é sempre o mais calmo e organizado de todos os pubs do Japão, isso se não for o melhor pub do mundo. Sabem por quê?"_

"_Porque eles tem um maníaco assassino na entrada?"_

"_Não. Apenas porque todos que trabalham aqui são amigos e mestres no que fazem."_

"_E como alguém ser mestre em servir bebida pode ajudar a deixar o pub calmo?"_

"_Aí é que está jovem padawan. Ela não faz só isso."_

"_E o que ela faz?"_

"_Luta Kung Fu e é mestra em todos os estilos."_

_Ficamos impressionados que uma garota tão bela poderia ser mestra em todos os estilos de Kung Fu._

"_Todos que trabalham aqui sabem lutar. O Vincent é um atirador de elite, o Sephiroth é um mestre com espada, a Yuffie é uma mestra ninja, o Cid, com a lança e por aí vai. Vou deixar o resto a mando de sua imaginação."_

"_E o que esses lutadores estão fazendo em um pub?"_

"_Agora você pare de assustá-los, Sesshy, que feio!"_

_Ele ri e dá um abraço nela._

"_Trate bem deles, ok?"_

_Ela deixa os nossos drinks e continua servindo os outros clientes._

"_Vocês acreditam no que o Sesshoumaru disse?"_

"_Em nenhuma palavra."_

"_Inu Yasha, você é muito cético..."_

"_É óbvio que ele só queria nos impressionar..."_

"_De qualquer forma, vou falar com a Tifa, se ela realmente é uma mestra em Kung Fu eu vou querer treinar com ela!"_

"_Ainda não tirou isso da cabeça, não é?"_

"_O que posso fazer eu adorei quando fiz, só preciso voltar a treinar."_

_Como sempre Inu Yasha e Sango parecem que se conhecem há séculos... Tomo um gole da minha bebida._

"_Ei! Isso não tem álcool!"_

"_Como assim?"_

_Todos provamos das batidas que havíamos pedido e realmente nenhuma possuía álcool, mas estavam maravilhosas! Quem fez essa batida é um gênio!_

"_Tifa!"_

_Ela se aproxima da mesa, até o andar dela é bonito..._

"_Sim?"_

"_A gente pediu batida com vodka!"_

_Ela sorri e nós paramos de discutir. O sorriso dela é tão cálido._

"_Eu sei que pediram, mas nenhum de vocês tem idade para beber, não é?"_

"_É... Mas mesmo assim a batida está maravilhosa! Quem fez?"_

"_Bem a Yuffie vai ficar feliz que tenham gostado da batida dela. Na verdade ela ainda está aprendendo, mas em dias de show eu não posso atender as pessoas e fazer os drinks."_

"_Nossa, Tifa. Você faz as duas coisas?"_

"_Sim, geralmente o bar não enche tanto assim. Como puderam perceber ele não é muito bem localizado para um pub."_

"_Então por que o construíram aqui?"_

"_Ele é estrategicamente localizado para nós."_

"_O que quer dizer com isso?"_

"_Bem Kagome, não é?"_

"_Isso."_

"_Basicamente nós temos outra prioridade."_

"_E qual é?"_

"_No meu caso é meu dojô."_

"_Então é verdade que você é uma mestra Kung Fu?!"_

"_Não! Eu apenas luto um pouco... O Sesshy tem uma imaginação muito fértil."_

"_Mas, será que a senhorita poderia me aceitar como aluna?"_

"_Claro, por que não? Venha amanhã depois da sua aula, veremos o que podemos fazer, está bem?"_

"_Sim senhora! Estarei aqui!"_

"_Agora preciso ir apresentar a banda..."_

_Com isso ela se retira para o palco onde faz a apresentação da banda de Sesshoumaru. O show começa e todos começamos a dançar no ritmo da música. Nunca imaginei que Sesshoumaru fosse um membro de uma banda e, acima de tudo, nunca imaginei que ele seria um metaleiro!_

_Ainda me lembro que após algumas músicas Sango convence a todos que deveríamos dançar e lá fomos para a pista de dança. Passamos algumas horas dançando e a banda terminou o show, mas a música continuou, havia um dj._

_Sesshoumaru nos encontrou e dançou conosco por um tempo, antes de sermos separados por um grande número de fãs dele. E enquanto Sango, Inu Yasha e Sesshoumaru estavam tentando se livrar das fãs, nós quatro conversávamos._

"_A Sango está muito feliz aqui, não acham?"_

"_Com certeza Miroku, principalmente quando ela conversa com Inu Yasha. Ainda acho impressionante que ele a esteja aceitando tão bem!"_

"_E ao que parece eles vão juntos para a escola e vão embora juntos e almoçam juntos... Enfim, fazem absolutamente tudo juntos!"_

"_O que você quer dizer com isso Kouga?"_

"_Oras Kagome, a verdade é que eles parecem namorados!"_

"_Não diga isso Ayame. Você sabe que estou completamente apaixonado pela Sango."_

"_Eu sei, Miroku... Mas ainda assim..."_

_Eu me pergunto. Será mesmo? Eu sei que eles estão realmente muito íntimos, mas imagino que se algo estivesse acontecendo eles falariam..._

"_Mas eles falariam... Não falariam?"_

"_Não sei não Ka-chan... Eu e o Kouga só fomos assumir que namorávamos uns três meses depois que começamos a namorar..."_

"_É verdade... Eu me lembro disso..."_

_Sango se aproxima de nós rindo. O que será que aconteceu?_

"_Parece que o Sesshy-kun quer fazer uma aposta com o Inu Yasha..."_

_Ela continua a rir quando escutamos Inu Yasha brigando com o irmão._

"_Eu NUNCA faria essa aposta com você seu filho de uma...!"_

"_Fedelho. Já disse que se você ganhar eu corto meu cabelo. Por que simplesmente não aceita?"_

"_Algum problema por aqui?"_

_Vincent se aproxima e Inu Yasha se cala._

"_Nada de mais Vince, estou apenas tentando convencer meu irmão a fazer uma aposta comigo, mas ele não suporta a idéia de perder, entende?"_

"_Não me chame de Vince e não briguem. Não quero ser obrigado a expulsá-los daqui."_

"_Mas a Tifa te chama de Vince."_

"_Sim, mas você não é minha esposa."_

_E com isso ele se vira e vai em direção ao bar._

"_Carinha estressado."_

"_Nada de mais... E aí. Você aceita?"_

"_Afinal Inu Yasha, qual o problema? Ele não vai cortar o cabelo?"_

"_É, mas ele quer que eu pinte o meu de branco se ele ganhar."_

_Nossa... O Inu Yasha de cabelos brancos ficaria tão bonito... Só iriam faltar as orelhinhas... Sango o abraça._

"_Eu acho que você de cabelos brancos iria ficar ainda mais lindo Inu Yasha."_

_E essa foi a gota d'água. Não consigo mais ficar ao lado deles, com certeza eles estão tendo alguma coisa. Podem não ser namorados, mas isso já não importa. Sinto que estou me afundando num poço de tristeza sem fim._

"_Ei Kagome..."_

_Miroku se aproxima de mim e me abraça._

"_Não fique assim... Eu sei como você está se sentindo."_

_Não consigo dizer nada. Não sei o que fazer para esconder minhas lágrimas. Enterro meu rosto em seu peito e choro dolorosamente._

"_Eu tinha certeza que você também sentia algo pelo Inu Yasha... Todas as vezes que ele é mencionado você fica radiante e quando começamos a falar na suposta relação Sango e Inu Yasha você tem estado triste... Eu estou certo, não é?"_

_A única coisa que consigo fazer é confirmar com a cabeça. Sinto o seu abraço mais forte._

"_Kagome, olhe para mim."_

_Quando o olho vejo que está com um brilho determinado no olhar._

"_Você aceita namorar comigo?"_

**N/A: E mais um capítulo está terminado. Agora a fic está se dirigindo ao seu fim.**

**Espero que estejam gostando! E espero que não queiram me matar... TT.TT**

**Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo e garanto que tudo dará certo no final, por isso ESPEREM OS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**

**Gostaria de agradecer a minha pequena Mond des bluts, sua ajuda tem sido muito importante para mim;**

**Dinho, por mais que você não tenha deixado uma review, eu adorei o seu comentário, muito grata! E continue a ler!**

**Kagome, maninha, espero que agora consiga deixar suas reviews, elas são realmente importantes para mim.**

**Adoro vocês amigos!**

**Um abraço a todos os leitores!**

**Bissus e R&R all of you!**

**PS: Peço desculpas por fazer um tão grande... Mas tinha muita coisa para escrever... XD**


	6. Cálido Pôr do Sol

**Disclaimer: Vide capítulos anteriores.**

**N/A: Basta dizer que muitas coisas ainda estão para acontecer... XD**

**Sem mais delongas, a fic.**

Algo – narração.

"Algo" – fala.

_Algo _– lembrança.

**Algo­ **– localização.

**

* * *

**

Alvorecer de uma Era 

**Capítulo 5 – Cálido Pôr-do-Sol.**

**Em casa, quatro dias após o show.**

"Kagome...?"

Escuto a voz de minha mãe me chamar ao longe. Novamente não dormi bem. Como poderia se não paro de sonhar com eles?

"Minha filha... Você vem tomar café comigo?"

Minha mãe está novamente preocupada. Não a culpo, afinal como não poderia estar se eu não vou à escola há dois dias?

"Sim mamãe, vou descer já."

"Estarei esperando você, querida."

Já é quarta-feira, logo vai fazer uma semana que as aulas começaram e que reencontrei meus amigos. Lembro-me da felicidade que senti quando os vi. Como pode essa felicidade ter se tornado tristeza em tão pouco tempo?

E pensar que eram todos tão amigos até aquele fatídico dia...

_**Domingo, na praça da cidade.**_

_Ainda me pergunto porque aceitei o pedido de Miroku. Na verdade me pergunto o porque ele me pediu em namoro, afinal, ele não está apaixonado pela Sango? É tudo tão estranho..._

_E eles...? Será que existe algo entre eles? Será que a cruel verdade é que nunca poderei estar junto de meu amado? Sempre que o encontro terei que sofrer pois ele já ama outra?_

"_Kagome!"_

_E então eles chegam. Juntos. Como sempre._

"_Inu Yasha! O que você fez no seu cabelo?!"_

_E com essa pergunta Kouga cai na risada._

_Inu Yasha apenas o olha com ódio._

"_Não se lembra Kouga?"_

"_Lembrar-me do que?"_

_A voz dele estava carregada de ódio. Poderia jurar que saía faíscas de seus olhos._

"_Faça a aposta Inu Yasha, é claro que você vai vencer Inu Yasha. Viu o que você e sua insistência me fizeram fazer?!"_

"_Ei Inu Yasha! Calma aí... Você perdeu? Mas você nunca perde!"_

"_Ao que parece sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo..."_

_Mas acabou que a Sango tinha razão. Ele está simplesmente maravilhoso! Ah, o que eu daria para poder dizer isso a ele... E antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer algo, ela tomou a dianteira e o abraçou._

"_Eu já disse que você está lindo Inu-chan!"_

"_E eu já disse que odiei o apelido..."_

_E com isso ele assumiu o apelido._

"_Oras Inu-chan... Afinal qual foi a aposta? Nós só ficamos sabendo o que aconteceria se um ou outro ganhasse. Sobre o que era?"_

_Miroku está irritando o Inu Yasha muito mais do que o normal. Com certeza ele não perdoa o amigo pelo que aconteceu... Mas a culpa seria mesmo deles?_

"_Se eu realmente fosse falar, não seria para você."_

_Quanto ódio. Mal posso acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo..._

"_Inu Yasha, Miroku... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

"_Não Ayame, não aconteceu nada."_

_Ambos responderam ao mesmo tempo. Entendo o ódio que o Miroku está sentindo neste momento pelo Inu Yasha, mas por que o Inu Yasha está odiando tanto o Miroku?_

_Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos até que finalmente alguém o quebrou._

"_E então... Vamos para o cinema?"_

"_Sim vamos lá, Kouga!"_

_É absolutamente perceptível que Kouga e Ayame estão desconfortáveis com esta situação, não que eu também não esteja, mas o que posso fazer? Afinal agora realmente minhas chances com Inu Yasha se acabaram, não? Estou namorando o Miroku, não estou? Afinal... Por que aceitei?!_

_Kouga e Ayame desistem de tentar manter uma conversa amigável entre o grupo. Todas as vezes que eles falam, um discorda do outro e uma discussão começa. Nem chegamos ao cinema quando Sango finalmente faz escutar a sua voz._

"_Inu Yasha, você vai continuar agindo como uma criança?"_

"_Sango, me desculpe, por favor, fique."_

_Estranhamente ela olha para mim, até o presente momento me mantive calada, apenas concordando com algumas coisas._

"_Você sabe o que faz Sango, não possuímos nenhuma força para impedi-la de ir."_

_Apenas quando vejo em sua face o olhar machucado que ela me lança percebo o que disse. Céus, o que foi que eu fiz...?_

"_Você está certa Kagome... Não possuem..."_

_Dizendo isso ela se vira e começa a caminhar na direção oposta a que estamos indo e antes que eu perceba estou chorando._

"_Kagome o que foi?"_

_Nada... Não foi nada..._

"_Nada. Apenas me lembrei de uma coisa triste..."_

_Enxugo minhas lágrimas. Nada...? Eu realmente disse isso? Eu realmente fiz isso?! Como eu pude fazer isso com uma pessoa que eu amo tanto? Como eu pude machucá-la assim sendo que nem sei se algo está realmente acontecendo? No que estou me transformando?_

"_Sabem de uma coisa... Acho que eu também vou para casa."_

_E sem esperar resposta saio de perto do grupo andando a princípio e depois correndo para casa. Mas não consegui deixar de escutar a discussão que se iniciou após a nossa partida. Os quatro remanescentes brigando acerca de quem provocou aquela situação constrangedora._

O suspiro que solto é muito dolorido e fico pensando como pude deixar que as coisas chegassem a esta situação. As lembranças do passado e do presente me machucam. Será que devia confiar mais nela? O que eu deveria fazer?

"Kagome, venha! O café da manhã está esfriando!"

"Estou indo mamãe!"

Vou para a cozinha e escuto a mesma pergunta de minha mãe. A preocupação dela é perceptível.

"Você ainda não se sente à vontade para ir para a escola?"

Minha mãe... Perdoe-me, sei o quanto deve ser difícil ver sua filha nesse estado, mas eu ainda não posso... Ainda não consigo encará-los...

"Não mamãe... Não consigo ir..."

"Seus colegas estão preocupados com você, assim como a sua professora. Todos eles já ligaram ao menos uma vez, sendo o mais insistente o Miroku."

Imagino que ele esteja precisando de mim, de sua namorada... Pelos deuses! O que estou pensando?! Não... O Miroku só deve estar preocupado, ele é e sempre foi muito gentil...

"Eu sei mamãe... Me desculpe..."

"Ei, querida, não fique assim..." Ela se levanta e me abraça.

"Eu sei que deve estar difícil para você ver que seus amigos estão juntos, mas será que não consegue perdoá-los? Eles não fizeram nada de errado, fizeram? Estão apenas tentando ser felizes, não é?"

Sinto que meu rosto se enche de lágrimas novamente.

"Você está certa mamãe... Acho que posso ficar feliz por eles... É isso que importa, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, minha filha. É isso que importa."

E com isso minha mãe me deixa com minhas lágrimas e meus pensamentos. Realmente minha mãe está certa. Como pude desejar o mal àqueles que me são tão caros?

Meus novos pensamentos são interrompidos pela campainha que começou a soar. Escuto então minha mãe abrir a porta.

"Bom dia senhora Higurashi, por acaso a Kagome se encontra?"

Fico paralisada ao ouvir a voz de Sango. Sei que decidi que desejo o bem e a felicidade dela, mas ainda não me sinto pronta para vê-la.

"Bem, querida, ela está sim, mas não sei se..."

"Tudo bem senhora Higurashi, eu entendo, mas diga a ela que não sairei daqui enquanto ela não me escutar. É importante."

"Tudo bem, verei o que posso fazer."

A vejo entrar na cozinha e perguntar calmamente se eu gostaria de vê-la. Lembro-me que corro escadas acima, me arrumo em poucos minutos e volto a descer.

"Mamãe, vou sair para conversar com ela."

"Tudo bem querida. Lembre-se do que eu disse, está bem?"

"Pode deixar..."

Assim que atravesso a porta de casa vejo que Sango está ajoelhada no templo rezando. Sua expressão transmite calma e por alguns instantes fiquei a observá-la me lembrando de quando ela estava exatamente da mesma forma na frente do túmulo de seus familiares...

Após alguns instantes ela se levanta e percebe que estou a esperando. Pergunto-me se ela ainda está chateada pela forma como a tratei no domingo, e por segundos desejei não ter descido, mas, quando vi o sorriso que ela abriu ao me ver, percebo que tudo já foi perdoado.

"Kagome... Pensei que não sairia. Eu sei que está chateada comigo."

"Sango... Na verdade eu gostaria de pedir-lhe desculpas. Sei que o que fiz é imperdoável, mas..."

"Por favor, não diga isso. Vim aqui para dizer-lhe algo muito importante. Eu não poderia ir embora sem contar a você."

Ela está tão formal... O que será que aconteceu enquanto me mantive reclusa? O olhar que ela lança ao templo é triste e saudosista, o que será que ela tem de tão importante para me falar?

"Você quer conversar aqui mesmo?"

"Por que não passeamos um pouco? Tem alguns lugares que eu ainda gostaria de ir... E seria até melhor para contar-lhe essa história."

"Então vamos..."

Ela está tão misteriosa... Nunca no passado ela agiu assim, a não ser... Não! Não me diga que o Kohaku...

"Como andam as coisas na escola?"

"Não sei Ka-chan..."

"Como assim?"

"Não é só você que não tem ido às aulas..."

Oras... Que descoberta interessante.

"E por que não tem ido Sango?"

Ela permanece em silêncio por alguns instantes e para na mesma praça onde nos separamos no domingo.

"Eu não vou continuar no Japão."

Ela se vira para me olhar de frente e vejo que ela continua a sorrir, mas com o mesmo sorriso triste que ela tinha quando enterrou Kohaku.

"Como assim? O que houve?"

"Se lembra de domingo?"

Claro que me lembro... Como poderia esquecer daquele odioso dia?

"Sim..."

"Quando voltei para casa Kohaku estava com a cara fechada e Sesshoumaru disse que meu pai havia ligado."

Como assim...? O Sesshoumaru avisou que o pai dela havia ligado? Não estou entendendo... E como se lesse minha mente ela sorri e enquanto ela vai explicando sua história todas as peças se encaixam. Como poderia imaginar...?

Enquanto ela contava cada detalhe andávamos por toda a cidade e ela me mostrava por onde tinha brincado, lanchado, lido, caído, machucado, treinado. Terminamos nosso passeio ao lado da escola justamente na hora da saída.

"Agora vou entrar. Preciso me despedir da Kaho e do Touya... Eles foram ótimos para mim."

"Certo... Ainda não posso acreditar. Todo esse tempo..."

Ela me abraça carinhosamente.

"Fique bem, ok? Preocupei-me muito com você naquele domingo, mas fico feliz que tudo tenha se resolvido."

"Você está certa Sango... Aquele dia eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito."

"Está tudo bem querida..."

"Quando nos veremos de novo?"

Ela sorri e balança a cabeça.

"Só os deuses tem conhecimento disso."

E ela começa a fazer o caminho contrário das pessoas que saiam da escola. Logo meu olhar se encontra com o dos garotos, eles estão parados a certa distância de Inu Yasha e Sango que se abraçam antes que ela continue o seu caminho. Logo se encaminham até mim.

"Kagome! Por que não atendeu nossas ligações?"

"Por que não as retornou?"

"O que está acontecendo?"

Mas eu só tinha olhos para Inu Yasha, a única pessoa que não estava me perguntando absolutamente nada.

"Sango me contou o motivo do cabelo branco."

Todos então encaram Inu Yasha e ficam com cara de espanto.

"E daí?"

"Queria pedir desculpas. Eu nunca poderia imaginar. Afinal você nunca fala nada."

E cada vez mais o resto das pessoas do grupo não entendiam nada. Apenas o olhar de Inu Yasha em meus olhos. Apenas nós dois no mundo. Apenas...

"O que posso fazer...? Eu sou assim."

"Poderia começar a compartilhar mais seus sentimentos com as outras pessoas. Se tivesse feito isso poderia ter nos poupado de muitas coisas."

Apenas seu olhar triste e envergonhado. Apenas o sentimento finalmente se revelando. Apenas a coragem em meu olhar.

"Talvez. Mas sou assim e não vou mudar. Vou para casa."

Ele começa a se retirar, mas não consigo me conter. Preciso falar algo antes que ele se vá, senão o perderei para sempre!

"Sinta-se à vontade, mas saiba que pode confiar em seus amigos..."

E com isso ele pára e, antes o que era um olhar de tristeza e vergonha, se transforma num olhar de ódio.

"Amigos? Que amigos? A única pessoa que realmente eu podia confiar está indo para a Inglaterra hoje e nunca mais irá voltar!"

E isso espanta a todos os nossos amigos.

"A Sango está...? Indo embora...?"

"Sim! E não importa o que ela diga, eu sei que..."

Mas antes que ele completasse a frase ele se vira e vai embora. O que será que ele quis dizer com isso...?

"Kagome! Você sabia disso?!"

Com um longo suspiro eu balanço a cabeça ao ver os cabelos brancos dele se distanciarem. Sei que meus chamados não serão atendidos e, assim sendo, nem mesmo tento impedi-lo.

"Vamos para minha casa. Preciso contar algo a vocês."

Eu rezo para que corra tudo bem, preciso contar a eles, explicar-lhes o que acontece e, ainda assim, as palavras de Sango permanecem em minha mente.

"_Estarei viajando hoje às seis da tarde. Se possível fosse, gostaria de vê-los todos juntos uma última vez, mas conhecendo Inu Yasha..."_

_E dá um sorriso triste dando a entender que isso seria impossível._

**

* * *

N/A: E mais um capítulo terminado!!**

**Gostaria de agradecer algumas pessoas pelo carinho que me deram.**

**Em primeiro lugar à minha ****Pequena irmã****, você sabe que apenas as suas pequenas idéias poderiam me auxiliar nesta "luta" para terminar a minha fic, né? XD**

**Em segundo lugar, à ****Bela Dark,**** por ter adicionado a minha pequena história aos favoritos, muito gentil! **

**E em terceiro, à ****Deza-chan****, Miroku e Kagome juntos? Será? Continue a ler a fanfic que você descobrirá! XD**

**E a todos que lêem a fanfic, obrigada pelo apoio.**

**Próximo capítulo: Epílogo – O Nascer de uma nova Lua.**

**Bissus e Review!**


	7. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Vide capítulos anteriores.**

**N/A: Agora aqui está o último capítulo da fic! Espero que gostem!**

**Sem mais delongas, a fic.**

Algo – narração.

"Algo" – fala.

_Algo – _lembrança.

**Algo** – localização.

**

* * *

**

Alvorecer de uma Era 

**Epílogo – O nascer de uma nova Lua.**

**Na casa de Kagome, após o almoço.**

Almoçamos juntos aqui em casa eu, Kouga, Ayame, Miroku e minha família, Souta ficou brincando com Buyo durante muito tempo e Vovô falava do templo e das coisas sagradas que ele colecionava, mas eu sei que nenhum deles prestava muita atenção, seus pensamentos com certeza estavam voltados para a partida de Sango. Lembro-me exatamente como foi quando ela me contou.

_**Praça da cidade, manhã.**_

"_Eu não vou continuar no Japão."_

_Ela se vira para me olhar de frente e vejo que ela continua a sorrir, mas com o mesmo sorriso triste que ela tinha no dia que enterrou Kohaku._

"_Como assim? O que houve?"_

"_Lembra-se de domingo?"_

_Claro que me lembro... Como poderia esquecer aquele odioso dia?_

"_Sim..."_

"_Quando voltei para casa Kohaku estava com a cara fechada e Sesshoumaru disse que meu pai havia ligado."_

_Como assim...? O Sesshoumaru avisou que o pai dela havia ligado? Não estou entendendo... E como se lesse a minha mente ela sorri._

"_Acho que está na hora de você saber a verdade Kagome. Eu e o Inu Yasha somos irmãos de criação."_

_Minha primeira reação foi o choque. Como assim irmãos?! Impossível!_

"_Irmãos... Está brincando, né? Eu sei que fiquei triste porque vocês estão namorando, mas não precisa mentir..."_

"_Kagome, eu não estou mentindo. Eu e o Inu Yasha somos irmãos de criação. E desde quando eu e ele namoramos?"_

"_Quer dizer que..."_

"_Não! Eu nunca namoraria o Inu Yasha, até porque ele ama outra pessoa..."_

_E ela sorri para mim. Não... O Inu Yasha...? Apaixonado por...? Não... Será mesmo?! A esperança está novamente em meu coração._

"_Continue a história Sango."_

"_Nossos pais são amigos de infância, eram vizinhos e, quando Kohaku nasceu, meus pais tiveram que ir para a Europa resolver os problemas da filial da empresa deles. E foi assim que passamos a morar na mesma casa."_

_Minha mente está rodando. Quer dizer que esse tempo todo eles são apenas amigos? Mas... Calma aí! Os meninos disseram que os quatro sempre estudaram juntos._

"_Sango, como pode que ninguém sabia da sua existência até este ano?"_

_Ela sorri._

"_Oras, o Inu Yasha sempre foi anti-social e tinha muito ciúme da irmãzinha. Além do que, eu e o Kohaku estudávamos em uma escola diferente. Como meus pais estavam na Inglaterra precisávamos aprender outras línguas desde pequenos, assim sendo só conheci o grupo de amigos do Inu Yasha esse ano."_

_A cada momento me sinto mais envergonhada. Como pude deixar o ciúme tomar conta da minha mente?_

"_Então quando tínhamos sete anos, eu e Kohaku fomos buscados por nossos pais e passamos dez anos na Inglaterra. Eu e Kohaku estávamos sempre conversando com Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha, até que comecei a namorar o Naraku, como ele era muito ciumento fui obrigada a parar de corresponder com todos os meus conhecidos do Japão, principalmente meus irmãos. E acabou que viemos para o Japão sem nem ao menos avisá-los. Não se lembra da cara de espanto que Inu Yasha tinha quando me viu?"_

_Ela sorri enquanto compra dois sorvetes e me entrega um. Realmente o Inu Yasha se espantou ao vê-la. Eles deram tantas dicas, mas nós não quisemos percebê-las._

"_E então na noite do show do Sesshoumaru, ele viu como o Inu Yasha olhava para você. Qualquer um poderia perceber que ele está completamente apaixonado por você. Então ele propôs a aposta."_

"_Afinal que aposta é essa?"_

"_Se o Inu Yasha conseguisse ao menos beijá-la até o final da noite o Sesshoumaru cortaria o cabelo e pintaria de preto, mas se o Inu Yasha não conseguisse, ele teria que pintar o cabelo de branco."_

_Estou abismada. O Inu Yasha está apaixonado por mim?! Isto não é um sonho, é?_

"_Mas... Como ele perdeu?"_

"_Bem... A Tifa ouviu quando o Miroku te pediu em namoro e contou pro Sesshoumaru..."_

_Ela fica em silêncio por uns tempos, parece que quer perguntar algo, mas não tem coragem... Será que ela está sentindo algo em relação...?_

"_Sabe Sango... Eu até hoje não entendo porque o Miroku me pediu em namoro. É de conhecimento geral que ele está apaixonado por você..."_

_Vejo um leve rubor subir à face dela. Acho que acertei, agora estamos na frente da escola e logo o sinal irá tocar. O que será que ela veio fazer aqui? Ela sorri ao se virar para mim._

"_Agora vou entrar. Preciso me despedir de Kaho e Touya... Eles foram ótimos para mim."_

"_Certo... Ainda não posso acreditar. Todo esse tempo..."_

_Ela me abraça carinhosamente._

"_Fique bem, ok? Preocupei-me com você naquele domingo, mas fico feliz que tudo tenha se resolvido."_

"_Você está certa Sango... Aquele dia eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito."_

"_Está tudo bem querida..."_

"_Quando nos veremos de novo?"_

_Ela sorri e balança a cabeça._

"_Só os deuses têm conhecimento disso."_

E termino de explicar para os garotos toda a história que ela me contou.

"Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas... eu acredito."

Eles ainda estão em choque. Miroku está sem palavras.

"Mas Miroku, por quê? Por que pediu a Kagome em namoro?"

Exatamente Ayame, esta é a pergunta que eu ainda não encontrei resposta... Porém não consigo perguntar.

"Eu e o Inu Yasha conversamos um dia e ele me disse que achou você muito interessante Kagome. Eu disse que estava apaixonado pela Sango e ele apenas me olhou com cara feia e disse para eu não me aproximar dela. Perguntei se ele tinha algo com ela e ele disse que sim, mas quando eu pedi para ele me falar o que era, não respondeu. Agora eu entendo..."

"Isso ainda não explica a sua atitude."

"Vingança..."

Que coisa... Achando que Inu Yasha e Sango namoravam, ele tramou para namorar comigo. Mas eu também estou errada. Eu aceitei mesmo sabendo que era tudo mentira.

"Agora isso não importa Miroku. Nós dois erramos. E agora..."

A revolta, a vergonha, a tristeza e o medo estavam todos entrelaçados em meu coração. E agora... A Sango está indo para a Inglaterra e o Inu Yasha não faz a mínima questão de nos ver ou de conversar conosco... E agora?

"O que podemos fazer agora?"

Kouga e Ayame também não sabem o que fazer. Afinal o que podemos fazer?

"Kagome, a resposta é simples!"

Sobressaltamo-nos com a presença da mamãe, ela traz um prato de biscoitos caseiros.

"Basta irem falar com Inu Yasha antes que a Sango viaje."

"Mamãe está certa. Que horas são?"

"Agora são cinco horas minha filha..."

"Temos que ir rápido! Vamos para o aeroporto direto, senão não vamos conseguir encontrar com a Sango!"

E com isso saímos correndo de casa. Eu rezava para que conseguíssemos chegar a tempo. As palavras de Sango ainda ressoavam em minha mente.

"_Estarei viajando hoje às seis da tarde. Se possível for, gostaria de vê-los todos juntos uma última vez, mas conhecendo Inu Yasha..."_

_E dá um sorriso triste dando a entender que isso seria impossível._

Chegamos ao aeroporto exatamente na hora em que Sango está para entrar na sala de embarque. Ela nos vê e abre um grande sorriso enquanto acena. Não dá tempo de falar nada, mas todos a abraçam e escuto ela sussurrar no ouvido de Miroku.

"Quem sabe quando eu voltar..."

E ela sorri ao nos dar um último adeus. Miroku também está sorrindo.

E lá encontramos Kohaku e Sesshoumaru. Kohaku está perceptivelmente triste, mas se mantém calmo como a irmã.

"E não é que chegaram a tempo?"

Sesshoumaru está sorrindo para nós.

"Creio que vocês ainda não o conhecem, mas este é o irmão de Sango."

"Muito prazer, me chamo Kohaku."

Ele está exatamente como me lembro dele. É uma graça de garoto. Sorrio para ele e ele sorri de volta.

"Sesshy-kun! Cadê o Inu Yasha?"

"Como eu posso dizer... Ele não consegue se despedir dela no aeroporto. Sempre que ele vinha acabava chorando ao abraçá-la."

Ele dá de ombros e sorri para Kohaku que também está sorrindo.

"Ele sente muito a falta dela. Cresceram brincando juntos... Sabem como é, né?"

"Inu-niichan precisa crescer, isso sim."

E com esse comentário de Kohaku todos rimos. Eu me aproximo da janela e vejo o avião dela levantar vôo. Sango, estaremos aqui esperando o seu retorno...

**xXxXxXx**

**Três anos depois, escola Tomoeda.**

E novamente estou aqui, na frente desta escola que faz parte da minha vida. Aqueles poucos dias que vivi aqui me fizeram tão bem e ao mesmo tempo tão mal... Mas agora estou de volta.

"Onee-chan!"

Essa voz que senti tanta falta. Meu querido irmão.

"Kohaku! Como você está?"

Abraçamo-nos por muito tempo, até que ele se solta e me olha.

"Você está mais bonita onee-chan."

Como sempre me elogiando... Você não presta garoto!

"E você está mais alto. Será que também está mais forte?"

"Claro que estou! Eu até derrotei o Sesshoumaru uma vez!"

Lanço um olhar desconfiado para ele.

"Está bem, eu assumo, eu derrotei só o Inu Yasha..."

Eu começo a rir. Só mesmo meu irmão para me fazer rir assim.

"E então vamos tomar um sorvete, pequeno?"

"Vamos sim!"

Vamos para a sorveteria que Ayame tanto gosta.

"Mas me diga onee-chan, como estão as coisas com o papai?"

"Nada demais, ele está muito bem e feliz em me deixar aqui na empresa dele."

"Quer dizer que você será a responsável pela empresa aqui no Japão?!"

A empolgação dele me faz sorrir. Como senti sua falta querido...

"Sim, maninho. Eu fui para a Inglaterra apenas para fazer o treinamento e ficar um tempo sob a supervisão de papai."

"Entendo... Por isso demorou três anos para voltar?"

"Não. Eu fui fazer uma pequena viagem pela Rússia antes de voltar. Você sabe disso! Eu falei com você antes de ir..."

Ele sorri como se escondesse algo.

"Muito bem seu pequeno monstrinho. O que está planejando?"

Ele apenas sorri e nada fala.

"Tudo bem. E o que aconteceu por aqui enquanto estive fora?"

"Como eu posso dizer onee-chan. O Sesshoumaru começou a namorar uma garota e estão juntos há dois anos, Kaho e Touya se casaram e se mudaram e o Kouga e a Ayame também se casaram."

Percebo que estou sorrindo.

"Quer dizer que finalmente o Sesshoumaru tomou jeito! Fico feliz por ele... E a Kaho se mudou... Triste, mas a gente pode visitá-la, não é mesmo?"

Tomo mais um pouco do petit gâteau e fico a imaginar o quanto as coisas mudaram com a minha ida. As coisas realmente mudam em pouco tempo, não?

"Ah! E o Inu Yasha está em casa com o Miroku."

"Interessante, quer dizer que eles voltaram a ser amigos?"

"Sim, sim!"

"E o que o Inu Yasha fez em relação a Kagome?"

Kohaku ficou em silêncio, sem graça para continuar falando.

"Não me diga que ele não fez nada!"

"Tudo bem... Eu não digo..."

"Eu juro que mato ele!"

Eu deixo o dinheiro em cima da mesa e vamos de carro até a nossa casa.

"Mas não foi por falta de ajuda. Todos falaram para ele investir nela, mas ele disse algo em relação a ela não confiar nele ou algo assim."

Mantenho-me calada. Como ele pode ser tão estúpido assim?! Paro derrapando na frente da casa e descemos. As pessoas na rua me encaravam enquanto entrava gritando.

"INU YASHA!"

Logo estávamos na sala onde Miroku e Inu Yasha estavam jogando World of Warcraft, Sesshoumaru, a namorada e os colegas da banda saíram do estúdio e ficaram me observando enquanto eu andava irada até ele.

"Você voltou...!"

"Como foi a viagem San...?"

Mas antes que ele termine a frase eu meto um tapa na cara dele.

"VOCÊ É BURRO?"

Ninguém entende nada, imagino que seja uma cena engraçada, mas pouco me importo com a reação das pessoas.

"O que...?"

"Será que não percebe que você está apenas a perdendo?"

"Do que diabos está falando?!"

Coloco minha mão em meu rosto e balanço a cabeça.

"Sabe, maninho, agradeço todos os dias por você realmente não ser irmão dele. Imagina o quanto seria burro!"

E com isso todos caem na risada.

"Sango. Ei, me escute!"

Ele coloca as mãos em meus ombros.

"Você não está falando coisa com coisa!"

"Inu Yasha..."

Ele olha para Miroku que ainda está rindo.

"Parece que o Kohaku já contou pra ela da Kagome."

Inu Yasha me solta incrédulo.

"E você ainda acha que eu estou errado?"

"Claro, seu tolo!"

Sesshoumaru me abraça.

"Já disse que você fica linda quando está brava? Mas veja se deixa um pouco do garoto vivo, está bem?"

Acabo rindo e abraço Inu Yasha quando me desvencilho dos braços de Sesshoumaru que já está voltando com os amigos para o estúdio.

"Será que não percebe que a Kagome o ama muito? Ela provavelmente ainda está a sua espera, sabia? Ela o está esperando há tanto tempo!"

"Sango... Como você espera que eu vá até ela se ela desconfia de mim?"

Dou um tapa de leve nele.

"Ela não desconfia de você. Ela tinha medo que nós tivéssemos algo! Agora me responda: você a ama?"

"Sim... eu ainda a amo."

"E ela pediu desculpas?"

"Pediu."

"Então larga de ser um tapado e vai lá falar com ela!"

E dou um empurrão nele em direção à porta.

"Mas..."

"Eu te levo, vamos!"

E saímos nós três, eu, Inu Yasha e Miroku, em direção a casa da Kagome. Kagome, estou chegando!

"Sabe Sango... Eu devo desculpas a você também."

"Não se preocupe Miroku, está tudo perdoado."

"Eu a amo."

Posso sentir o sorriso que brota em meu rosto.

"Vamos nos concentrar neles agora, está bem?"

E após alguns segundos paro o carro na frente da casa dela. Inu Yasha desce correndo do carro e vai subindo as escadas com a gente na sua cola.

Kagome está ajudando a limpar o templo. Inu Yasha estica os braços na direção dela e grita.

"KAGOME!"

Eles se abraçam e vejo que ela chora em seus ombros, ao mesmo tempo que braços me envolvem.

"Eu estava falando sério quando disse que a amo."

"Eu sei..."

Com um sorriso beijo-lhe os lábios, mas não sem antes dizer.

"Eu sempre o amei."

O beijo que se seguiu foi cheio de sentimento e desejo. Quando nos separamos vemos que os dois estão conversando entre beijos.

Desculpe-me por fazê-la sofrer tanto assim Kagome. Eu sei que você sofreu muito no passado por ele amar Kikyou, perdoe-me.

Fico feliz em saber que novamente estamos todos juntos nesta noite estrelada com o nascer da Lua para coroar a bela noite.

"A noite está bela hoje."

Kagome olha para mim com um olhar diferente, de reconhecimento e de saudade. Eles se aproximam e eu continuo.

"As estrelas continuam a brilhar mesmo depois de uma tempestade terrível..."

Continuamos a falar juntas, como se tivéssemos ensaiado.

"Às vezes precisamos ser como as estrelas e brilhar mesmo depois das mais tristes notícias..."

Quando ela ma abraça carinhosamente eu digo de forma que somente ela escute.

"Porém também podemos fraquejar e chorar... Você pode fraquejar Kagome, você, como as estrelas, não está sozinha... Eu estou aqui."

"Você se lembra...?"

"Sim eu me lembro querida irmã. Eu sempre me lembrei."

E com um sorriso de entendimento continuamos a olhar a Lua que brilhava lindamente.

Todos juntos novamente e para sempre, não importa quantas vezes retornaremos, estaremos sempre juntos.

**

* * *

NOTA: Para que não haja confusão a partir dos ****TRÊS ANOS DEPOIS ****o ponto de vista é da Sango e não mais da Kagome. **

**N/A: Esta fanfic que agora vos apresento é a releitura da minha primeira fanfic de Inu Yasha. O título original da fanfic é Nova Vida, se não me engano minha primeira fanfic que escrevi, porém nunca foi publicada. Eu comecei a escrevê-la aos quatorze ou quinze anos e não possuía nem a mentalidade de hoje nem essa forma fluida de escrita, a fic original chegou a ter o absurdo de nove capítulos (percebam que eu não sou uma fã de escrever vários e vários capítulos, afinal todas as outras fics que escrevi são one-shots) quando enfrentei um bloqueio mental e não mais consegui escrever. A fic de hoje está do meu agrado e espero que todos também tenham gostado de lê-la como eu gostei de escrevê-la.**

**Gostaria de agradecer três pessoas em especial, são elas:**

**- Kagome-neechan, maninha, você sabe que só tive realmente ânimo para reescrever a fic graças a você, né? Só você e sua constante insistência para conseguir essa proeza de me fazer escrever... Espero que tenha gostado desta fic que escrevi com tanto carinho. E, em relação ao Shippou, eu realmente ia incluí-lo na história, mas acontece que para isso teria que aumentar no mínimo mais um capítulo (coisa que não queria e não fiz! XD)**

**- Lua, minha pequena, muito obrigada pelas suas idéias! Só conversando com você eu consegui superar meus bloqueios! \o\ Muito obrigada! E... viu como tudo se resolveu e se explicou? Acalme-se, está bem?**

**- Dinho, seu puto! Eu sei que você não deixou nenhuma review na minha fic, mas eu te perdôo, seus comentários me deixaram muito feliz! \o/**

**E para todos que leram, deixaram ou não review, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijos e abraços para todos!**

**THE END.**

**OS: Sim a Sango tem um carro. Um New Beatle preto. **


End file.
